Bold Love
by Itswosy
Summary: Santana is a twenty-seven year old lawyer that has all her life planned out already, and is the happiest she has ever been in her life. She really believes that there is nothing else she needs out of life anymore, but will fate have something to say about that? Give it a try.
1. Prologue

**Had this idea stuck in my head that wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it down and see what you all thought. **

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Santana couldn't help but start to shake her right leg up and down as the nervous started to kick in on her. The night was coming to an end and this is what she had been planning to do for the past week, she knew that what she was about to do was really planned one years ago when she bought the ring. But the idea of how everything was planned tonight just happened last week when she was sitting in her office thinking that this was the perfect time to do it, in their five year anniversary. She was ready, she would repeat to herself over and over again through out the whole night. Ready she was, but an ounce of her still was telling her that she should wait. But wait for what? She would ask herself.

As Santana finally grabbed the last courage she had left in her, she smiled up at the love of her life that was sitting infront of her and grabbed the black little box that was sitting just next to her in her purse. She took one last glance around the expensive and fancy restaurant they were sitting in and stopped everything she was doing.

Her eyes landed on ocean blue eyes and all air got sucked right out of her lunges.

She guesses that, that last of ounce in her finally came to life and what she was waiting for was just walking into the restaurant she was about to ask the person in front of her to marry her…

* * *

**What do you all think? Should I continue?...**

**Incase there is any confusion. Santana isn't going to ask Brittany to marry her, Brittany is actually the one walking into the restaurant while Santana was about to ask someone (her girlfriend) to marry her.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

November 16, 2012

New York at this time of year was when everyone was getting ready for the upcoming holidays and as Santana looked out her big glass window on the twenty third floor of her office she couldn't help but smile just thinking about her Thanksgiving plans for next week.

She was happy with her life. What could she really complain about when she had everything she wanted so far at the age of only twenty-seven. Graduating early from Columbia, and getting a job just two weeks after getting her diploma, Santana was already well respected here in her law firm after only just three years. She was known for being though, well prepared, firm, and fierce in the court room, and her record of not losing a case so far proved that she was one of the best in the city.

Having the job of her dreams, everything she wanted with just the snap of her fingers, and her loyal friends made Santana very happy with the way things were.

But what made her smile like a teenager with a high school crush, was the love of her life. The true happiness that made Santana believe that she really was the luckiest person in the world and nothing could get better than this. Jennifer Sevens.

They met junior year in college, and have been dating for five years already. While Santana was a big time lawyer, Jennifer was just a kindergarden teacher. One would think that Santana would be with another hot shot like herself or maybe with someone that earned as much money as herself, but she really didn't care about that. She loved that Jennifer was nothing like her, her girlfriend was actually the opposite. She was calm, friendly, and everyone loved her with just a simple smile, while people had to warm up to Santana to really get to understand her and get to know the real person under her hard exterior.

Through out college Santana only had two real friends, Quinn and Kurt. Kurt and her had actually known each other since high school but only really got close after she found out that they were both going to the same college. Quinn was another story, they actually met in law school after getting into a heated argument in class about a topic a professor was teaching, after a week or so they decided to get coffee and ended up actually realizing that they were more alike than they thought, and have been best friends since then. But because of Jennifer she also got to befriend Puck, Rachel, and Blaine. Which later turns into Kurt dating Blaine, and Quinn dating Puck, which then turned into Quinn dating Rachel. Even though she pretends that they annoy her ninety percent of the time, she actually wouldn't trade them for the world.

Santana gets taken out of her thoughts by a knock at her door, as she turns around she is met with those beautiful green eyes that she loves.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Santana ask as she makes her way to her beautiful girlfriend.

"Kids got to leave today at one o'clock so I decided to stop by and say hi before I went to get lunch with my sister." Jennifer answers as she gives Santana a kiss, which Santana returns happily. "You working late today?" She ask as they make their way to Santana's chair and sit down, with Jennifer on Santana's lap.

"No, I should be done by five tonight babe." Santana beams at her, because she really hates the times she has to stay late and miss dinner with her girlfriend. "Take out or are we cooking something tonight?"

"Hmm what about I do the cooking tonight before you come home?" Her girlfriend offered, which in return Santana just hummed in approval and kisses her. Santana loves when Jennifer comes to her office because it means she gets to have a little make-out session, before things get to heated and her girlfriend has to leave. After a few minutes of sharing kisses Jennifer had to stop before she was late.

"Tell Ashley I say hi and we should go on a double date soon with Rob and her." Santana says as she gives one final kiss to her girl and gets back to her paper work.

After two hours of paper work, her eyes are burning from how much reading she has been making with no break in between, that she decides to take a small break and check her e-mail.

While looking through some important e-mail from business and others not so important from her friends, she replies to the important ones only when she notices an ad on the side of her page about engagement rings, and some other jewelry to give to your significant other with the holidays coming up. Upon seeing this she remembers about the little black box that is hiding deep in her closet.

She's had that for a year already, and hasn't really thought of the perfect time to pop the question. But thinking about it now, she thinks that the perfect time would be on their five year anniversary that just so happens to be next week.

Right there and then Santana decides that she is finally going to do and plan what she has been thinking about doing for the past year already.

Santana Lopez was going to take the next big step in her life and ask the love of her life, Jennifer Stevens to marry her.

* * *

**Yes Santana is in another relationship, but don't worry Brittana are endgame and get a happy ending. **

**Would love for someone to volunteer to be my beta! **


End file.
